


You'll have it all

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, first time ass eating, peter is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: A thought occurs to Tony and he asks curiously, “Pete,haveyou ever had oral sex?”Peter leans back, that confused look back on his face. “Oral? Uh, yes? Like, when I, um, sucked your dick,” he struggles to finish, his face going bright red.Tony fondly smooths a thumb over Peter's cheek. “No baby, I mean getting eaten out.”





	You'll have it all

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact this actually happened to me but instead of getting my world rocked by RDJ it was just really awkward and then we watched tv and then she left :)))   
>  Peter is 19 here.

Tony can't think of many places he'd rather be than right here in Peter's shabby 300 square foot studio, lounging on a ratty sofa while Peter squirms in his lap, flushed pink and panting his name open-mouthed.

This - _development_ \- with Peter isn't brand new, but they still haven't done _this_ a lot. Tony's given him a few blowjobs and Peter even worked up the courage to return the favor in the shower yesterday, but there's so many more ways to defile each other, Tony can hardly wait.

He squeezes Peter's ass appreciatively and rubs his thumbs over the sharp angles of his hipbones, grinning at the way Peter moans sweetly. “You're such a little tease, aren't you Parker?”

“‘m not teasing, I want more,” Peter pants earnestly, bucking his hips into Tony’s thigh.

Tony tilts his head to the side, gets a thought. “You wanna try something?” Peter nods eagerly. “Wanna sit on my face, honey?”

Peter’s face scrunches up, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “Um… n- no thank you?” he says meekly, his fingers fumbling over Tony’s shirt collar.

Oh.

But then a thought occurs to Tony and -- it's worth checking -- he asks curiously, “Pete, _have_ you ever had oral sex?”

Peter leans back, that confused look back on his face. “Oral? Uh, yes? Like, when I, um, sucked your dick,” he struggles to finish, his face going bright red.

Tony fondly smooths a thumb over Peter's cheek. “No baby, I mean getting eaten out.”

There's that sweet little pout he gets when he's stuck on a chem formula or when he's being introduced to the many ways to achieve orgasm. “I… don't think so,” Peter says slowly. “Um. Mr. Stark, how _can_ a guy get eaten out?”

Aha. There it is, damn this country's lack of comprehensive positive sex education. Peter thought Tony was asking him to literally sit on his face - and it's so adorable, he almost coos. But if there's one thing Tony knows from experience, it's that just about anything can become a valuable teaching moment.

So not ten minutes later, Tony has him bent over the arm of the sofa so he can admire his virgin hole, pink and wet with spit and lube.

“ _Mr. Staaark_ ,” Peter whines, his voice pitched and needy. “Please, keep going, it's so good!”

And what kind of man would Tony be to turn down such a polite request?

He dives back in with vigor, laving his tongue over Peter's hole in broad strokes while he presses his thumb against his perineum. Peter bucks helplessly against the sofa and makes the most delicious noises, whimpering breathlessly.

“ _Oh_ -  _oh_ , right there, please Mr. Stark,” Peter slurs, his thighs quivering and clenching around Tony’s, that pert rosy ass stuck high in the air.

“I got you baby,” Tony soothes, petting his flank. He thumbs Peter open, takes his time rubbing his beard over the sensitive skin so he can feel him shudder. He points his tongue over Peter’s hole and licks his way inside, curling his tongue in slow swipes and groaning as he imagines stuffing Peter full of his come and licking him clean afterwards. Soon, he promises himself.

Peter’s hips twitch in his grasp and he ruts once, twice against the arm of the sofa before he’s coming, gasping Tony’s name.

“Oh sweetheart,” Tony coos, swiping a finger through the mess, ignoring Peter’s apologies. “We barely got started.”

Peter looks over his shoulder at Tony, a bashful look on his pink face. “‘m sorry,” he says again. “It just, um, it felt so good Mr. Stark. That was awesome.”

Tony gives him a wicked grin. “Ready for more, baby?” When he receives an enthusiastic nod, Tony wastes no more time - he pushes his come-slick finger into Peter’s hole and crooks it forward, and he knows he’s hit his mark when Peter convulses on his finger and sobs ‘ _Mr. Stark!_ ’

He’s aching to put his cock in him but he knows they’re not ready for that. So he pacifies himself by leaning in and thrusting his tongue in alongside his finger, producing loud, shameless wet noises in a wishful imitation of fucking.

And judging by the wholly indecent noises Peter’s making above him, Tony’s doing an alright job of it.

He collects more of Peter's come from the sofa and pushes it in with a second finger, stretching his pretty hole just a little wider, only to lick it back out with hungry broad swipes of his tongue. “Fuck,” he groans, pulling back for air, “you taste so fucking good Pete, you're perfect and you don't even know it.”

Peter turns to look back at him again with a soft little whimper, adoration shining in his big brown eyes, and it's enough to make Tony's dick twitch painfully hard in his pants.

With renewed vigor, Tony leans down and latches his lips around Peter's rim and _sucks_ , and Peter absolutely screams.

He flips Peter over and swallows down his leaking cock, taking all of him easily. He nudges a finger back inside Peter's sloppy hole as he gulps around his cock, lazily massaging up his walls until Peter is coming again, too far gone to do more than gasp a wordless warning as he bucks helplessly into Tony's mouth.

Savoring the taste of him, Tony's in no hurry to pull off. It takes Peter whining and shakily pushing at his head before he relents and lets him free with a wet pop.

Tony gives Peter a self-satisfied little grin. “Well? Verdict?”

Peter grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls Tony into him so they're both sprawled over the length of his ratty, now definitely ruined sofa. He's still panting for air but has the energy to at least roll his eyes. “Eh, six out of ten,” he deadpans before kissing Tony with a clumsy desperation.

Tony props himself up above Peter on his elbows and smirks. “And next time, you can actually sit on my face. Ride my tongue until your pretty little cock is dripping all over Daddy's chin.”

“Oh my god,” Peter whimpers, his hips already twitching against Tony's thigh. “Can-- can we go again? Now?”

It is a definite boost to his ego, Tony has to admit. He chuckles and leans down to kiss Peter, slow and filthy as he finally takes himself out of his pants. “In a little bit, baby. Why don't you let Daddy have a break and suck me off first, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
